villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fallen Hana
'Fallen Hana '''is the un-official name of the main antagonist of the 2014 Short anime Animation, ''Nihon Animator Mihonichi Episode 3, ME!ME!ME!. Fallen Hana is possibly the result of the imagination of the protagonist, Syu-chan, which consumed illicit drugs and made his mind creates a vile and dark image of his possibly girlfriend, Hana which means fallen hana is hana dark side. She is also the main protagonist of the episode and quickly became quite famous as a Yandere, but she is also known as Yangire since she had no love for Syu. Fallen Hana is a rare kind of personality found in medias, a Yandegire. Background The episode begins in an almost inexplicable way, not known if everything was real or an illusion. The episode usually begins in Syu room where there was a lot cigarettes and some old things and anime characters, Syu was relaxing in his bed while looking at the small TV, seconds after he entered the virtual world where he seemed to feel excited by the CPUs that was dancing in a erotica form. Seconds later, Fallen Hana made her the apparition sitting in the end of the virtual world, where she quickly made brainwashed the CPUs and then she walked quickly in the direction Syu, she drowned Syu on her breasts about to knead him. After this Syu awoke from the nightmare and look at the small TV again and see something coming out of the TV, Fallen Hana, had left the TV and made a small persecution, after Syu this cornered, Fallen Hana took the mask and gave life of the puppets from Neon Genesis Evangelion characters that was behind of Syu, then Fallen Hana dominated Syu and did he swallow some chemical breakthrough. Syu began to hallucinate and crazy and was seeing things that seemed to be insanity. After all, he fell into a dark place where he found Hana crying, and somehow he left her crying as he was leaving, however, Hana tried warns Syu something was going in his direction, then Syu was thrown and fell on the ground while being devoured by Fallen Hana and had his body cut in two. Hana crawled toward him and kissed him, after that he was revived and began to remember of his memories with Hana, moments later, Fallen Hana Hana possesed Hana and led her away from Syu.Syu felt despair and fear, and a hilarious way, he used a futuristic armor and started killing the CPUs that were possibly trying to eat him. After this, he fell again in the infinite world and saw Hana in madness swirl. Unfortunately, Hana fell into the abyss and Syu can not do anything. After this, Hana fell into the hands of Fallen Hana again and absorbed her while as Fallen Hana and other CPUs were in some kind of stage that resembled a ship. Syu saw Hana being absorbed by Fallen Hana and all other CPUs started shooting at Syu approaching in anger and hatred. However, Syu seemed to have given up and admitted his defeat while Fallen Hana was seeing Syu being torn to pieces by the CPUs. Syu was torn to pieces while other CPUs approached him with Fallen Hana. Fallen Hana kissed Syu while other CPUs held him, in a quick moment, the head of Syu fell to the floor with the other half completely destroyed, it was possibly he was eaten and cannibalized by Fallen Hana and the CPUs, and so woke Syu. Physical Description Fallen Hana and Hana have the same appearance and are practically clones, however, Fallen Hana presents very different personality traits. Fallen "Hana" is a beautiful Japanese teenage with 16 years old of white skin. Fallen Hana wears a white mask covering 4 eyes all over her face. Hana has pink eyes while Fallen Hana has pink eyes with yellow pupils and a little orangeades. Both have pink hair and have a beautiful body. Throughout the video, both Hana not used any clothes, they were both naked in almost any video, especially Fallen Hana. True Form After Fallen Hana Hana has absorbed, she appeared turns into a kind of God over control of Syu's mind, leaving the human appearance and becoming a certain type of Hybrid. Her true form is a body in a very tall woman with long arms with claws, most of her body was covered with black clothes, leaving her breasts exposed. Her hair was loose and turned 4 long tentacles. Her head had two huge horns and a huge circle of light around her, that in some religions, this symbol represents divine power. Gallery FaleenHan.png FaleenHanj.png FaleenHanjm.png bg_parts_01.png FlaemH.png MEmeP3.png MEmeP3d.png MEmeP3dC.png MEmeP3dCD.png FlaenEp.png|Fallen Hana's True Form Concept Art tumblr_nffa9rESCQ1qmyvaqo5_400.png 06Dje.jpg EDDmdEp3.png tumblr_nfmp5lqsIy1u1xfjwo1_1280d.png conpetE405.jpg 6d40px-EtN_Dp.png 64cde0px-EtN_Dp.png tumblr_nfmp5lqsIy1u1xfjwofe1_1280d.png RpeNMeP4.png|Fallen Hana in her Second Form about to absorb Hana FaleenHanjmD.png|Fallen Hana's Final Form 640px-EtN_cfrDp.png NinHoeP3post.jpg|Artwork Videos Trivia *Fallen Hana was responsible for bringing more attention to the animation, during the first two episodes, the animation does not have much attention from the public, in some cases, the show could have been canceled for lack views and lack of money, however, when the episode 3 was realesed, the anime has acquired a huge amount of money and Views enough for the production continues with animation, and according to some comments made by fans, many of them said: "I watched because of Hana" and others watched because the video resembled a Harem of Yanderes. *During the transformation of Fallen Hana, she much resembled Ragyo Kiryuin, when she has the possession of Life Fibers, both turned into a creature that resembled a kind of God and both had to absorb a person to get full control of their powers. **One of the most hilarious facts is that ME!ME!ME! and Kill la Kill! were two animes that were planned and designed by Hibiki Yoshizaki. *Fallen Hana is possibly a result of the imagination of Syu. *The two transformations of Fallen Hana are similar to the methods used in the evolution of Cell, both absorbed a person within their bodies and quickly evolved into a new, more powerful form, in some ways they can be considered Man-Eaters. *The mask that Fallen Hana used is quite similar to Lilith from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Should note that there is also some thumbnail from Neon Genesis Evangelion's characters in Syu's room, which were Asuka, Rei, Mari, Misato and Maya. * Appearance-wise, she resembles Mana Ouma. *Both of Hana were voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. *Fallen Hana can also be considered a type of virus that invaded the TV of Syu. *She is the most famous character in all 4 episode of the anime. *It is assumed that was Fallen Hana who sang the whole episode. *Her foot have the form of a heel shoe. *After all have seemed some sort of illusion, no one knows for sure if it was real or not. *At the end of the episode, it is assumed that Fallen Hana and the rest of the girls have devoured the Syu's body. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Masked Villain Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Necrophile Category:Lover Stealers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Imposters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Light Category:Poisoner Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Living Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fearmongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Misandrists Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Singing Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Phasers Category:Illusionists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sociopaths Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Provoker Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Mascots Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Kidnapper Category:Clawed Villains Category:Leader Category:Rapists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Malefactors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hatemongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Energy Beings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Creature Category:Music Category:Fragment Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Deities Category:Magi-Tech Category:Monsters Category:Dream Master